


The Third Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Third Day of Christmas

"Luna, I can't find my other sock," Harry said as he knelt on the floor and peered under her bed.

She sat up, her ample breasts enticing him to stop his search, however, he had to get to work.

"I suspect Leopold ate it. I've lost several. Now I always tuck my socks into my shoes before bed."

Harry stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Leopold?"

"Oh, yes. That's the name of the book we used at Hogwarts in Care of Magical Creatures class. Surely you remember it?"

"You still have that thing?" Harry said, standing quickly and scanning the room for any signs of movement.

"We're quite good friends now except for his occasionally eating my socks, of course. Usually I feed him stockings that have a run or single socks that seem to have lost their match in the wash." She smiled at Harry dreamily.

"Naturally." Harry took one last look around the room before slipping his bare foot into his boot. 

"I could keep an eye out for it once Leopold has had time to digest it. Then you'll be able to transfigure it back—"

"No! No, thanks, Luna." Perhaps he could get the secretary to pick up a pair of socks for him later.


End file.
